<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father-Son bonding (boning) by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609892">Father-Son bonding (boning)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milky Way~ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fellatio, Incest to da max, Inspiration to Boyninja12's nsfw audio, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an inspiration from the NSFW audio from Boyninja12 (Catching Up). Shoutouts to you if you on here, brethren. I love ya man, I love ya!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avocato &amp; Little Cato (Final Space)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Milky Way~ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father-Son bonding (boning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karma101">Karma101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts">ZooFan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts">Frankwlf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts">Mono_D_Duo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/gifts">Inutoaluv</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had to delete and re-upload the first one bc Copy-&amp;-Paste doesn't appear to work well here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Son?" Avocato asked as he set foot into Little Cato's room. The ventrexian was laying on his bed, looking quite bored. His ears perk up at hearing the voice of his Dad and shoots upright.</p><p>Little Cato's eyes lit up at seeing his father enter. Ever since he was released from the throes of Invictus, thanks to Ash, he had been wanting to spend much more time with him than Gary. The human never minded at all, the kid needed to be with his father after losing him not once, but twice.</p><p>"Hey, Dad." Little Cato said cheerfully. "How'd your day go?"</p><p>Avocato groaned, stretching. "Ugh, the usual. Stressful as hell, Man. I'm tired." After he finished stretching, he went and sat down next to his son, trapping him into a furry hug. </p><p>Little Cato chuckled. "Wow. Well, I'm a little tired myself, too. It's been a really busy couple of weeks."</p><p>Avocato hummed. "Then I guess we got it the same." he replied, before grooming the top of the orange ventrexian's head with his tongue. Making sure to get behind his ears and around his teal mohawk, meowing.</p><p>The kit was caught off-guard by the sudden burst of affection from his father, but snuggled into it nonetheless, purring softly. That feeling of happiness didn't last long until Little Cato asked, "You'll stay with me for a long time, will you? You won't leave me again, will you?" his happy demeanor saddened.</p><p>The older ventrexian nuzzled his chin on Little Cato's head, patting down one of his ears, and looked down with a reassuring smile. "No. I won't lose you again. Because of Mooncake and Ash, we're all here. Together forever."</p><p>"Forever?" The kit repeated looking up, his smile returning.</p><p>Avocato nods. "Forever, baby."</p><p>Little Cato smiled wide and nuzzled into his chest. The teal aliens grooming turned into peppering his head with kisses, making the kid giggle and squirm in his arms.</p><p>"D-dad! Come on, I'm not a little kid anymore, quit it!" He said inbetween giggles, pawing playfully at Avocato's chest, really enjoying his father's affection. The ventrexian's lips go from the kit's forehead to his lips. The kid had unconsciously leaned into it, moaning softly as he did.</p><p>Both Ventrexians lock lips. The teal one caressing the kid's head, the tangerine one cupping his chin, making the kiss deeper. It was only until their tongues were dancing with each other that the kid realized what was going on. He made a surprised noise in the Ventrexian's mouth as his eyes widen in shock.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, leaving the teal feline confused and partially dissatisfied, Little Cato jumped back, firing off multiple apologies.<br/>
"Dad, o-oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't-"</p><p>Avocato cut him off by gently grabbing his shoulder and pulling him in for another kiss. This time, firmly wrapping his arms around his small frame, keeping him in. The kid in his arms struggled briefly before moaning as he melted into the kiss, eyes closed. A few seconds pass and they part, panting for air. Avocato released Little Cato and stood him up, eying the kid with mild concern in his yellow eyes.</p><p>"Did you like it? I didn't go too hard on you, didn't I?"</p><p>The kit couldn't come up with an immediate answer. "Son?"</p><p>"Damn." Little Cato suddenly blurted out. "I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting that at all. Sorry, I'm not that good of a kisser. I-I've never really practiced a lot, especially with Ash."</p><p>Chuckling lightly, Avocato ruffled his son's hair and responded, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Cato. I'll show you how it's done."</p><p>The kid blinked once, then twice, processing the words his dad just said right now. Teach him how to kiss properly? Was he serious?</p><p>
  <em>Don't be a square Lil Cato. Just go through with it</em>
</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you'll teach me?"</p><p>"Yeah. We do have a lot of catching up to do," Avocato answered nonchalantly, "Teaching you how to smooch properly is one of them."</p><p>Cato scratched the back of his head nervously. "What do I do?"</p><p>An idea came to mind. It was something his late wife had taught him when they had first met. It involved him opening up wide and letting his tongue fall out, so that his wife would have easy access.</p><p>"I have an idea," Avocato said with a grin. "It goes like this."</p><p>He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting Little Cato see how it was supposed to go before closing his mouth. "Now you try. Say ahhh."</p><p>The kid was confused but did what he was told. He ahh'ed awkwardly as he slowly widened his mouth and let his tongue flop out between his teeth.</p><p>"Yeah, there you go, baby~."</p><p>Avo's tongue found itself coiling with his son's again, much to his surprise. While they were making out, Little Cato started to become erect. Avocato felt it poking his chest. He smiled into the kiss, perhaps this is another thing they could do together.</p><p>In their making-out, he reached down and palmed the kid's bulge, making the kit moan softly in his mouth. He pulled back to catch his breath real quick, then reached behind the teal Ventrexian's head and pulled him back in. </p><p>Their little activity went on for a while, with Avocato massaging the kit's concealed length as he moaned for more, and their tongues clashing for dominance.<br/>
The Ventrexian softly pulled Little Cato off, as this had gone on long enough, and scooted on the bed, taking his son with him by grabbing his torso and lifting him. He set him down and crawled to where he loomed over him. The hand groping his bulge tugged down his pants and underwear, revealing his fully erect boyhood.</p><p>"D-dad?"</p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p>"Are-are we really doing this?" Little Cato asked nervously, blushing harder than before. "I mean, this is sort of sudden, but I'm down for it if you are."</p><p>With an acknowledging smirk, Avocato leaned in and kissed the tip. The kit shivered at feeling his father's hot breath on him and nodded. Placing both hands on the kit's thighs, he took his cock in his mouth down to the base. From there, he sucked on it hard.</p><p>Little Cato moaned shakily, the warmth of his dad's mouth combined with his rough tongue sliding under his shaft with each bob of his head felt so good. And damn was he good at it too, almost like he did this before. Which was likely, seeing he and Gary are together and all.</p><p>"A-agh, that feels so good, Dad," He purred, "O-oh yeah- su...suck it harder."</p><p>His father obliged, doing just that. "T-there you go...ah yeah."</p><p>So good. It felt so good. Cato thought it couldn't get any better, until he felt his tongue swipe over his tip. He groaned and thrusted hard into the warmth that was his dad's mouth, making him moan louder. The kit's claws dig deep into the sheets, the pleasure was exhilarating, shivers coursing thoughout his body.</p><p>It came to a halt when Avocato released his member with a pop, panting softly. "You enjoying yourself, boy?"</p><p>Little Cato nodded. "Yeah, but I was just about to blow, you douche." He said teasingly as he pet down one of the Ventrexian's ears, gaining a meow from him in response.</p><p>"Then I better give you what you want then." With that, he dove back in, sucking harder than before as he rapidly swirled his tongue around the head and the shaft. The kit's back arch as he moaned, the pleasure came back twice as intense. </p><p>"<strong>*gasp*</strong> O-oh Dad!" </p><p>Having heard his son's cry, he pulls up to the tip and sucked on the head while rapidly stroking his length, wanting to taste his Ventrexian spunk. 'Come on, boy, cum for me.'</p><p>"Fuck, I'm gonna c-cum!" Little Cato warned.</p><p>Avocato swirled his tongue around the tip and engulfed his entire length down to the base. Little Cato moaned his father's name as he reached his climax. His cock twitched and released many spurts of cum into Avocato's mouth.</p><p>The Ventrexian hummed and slurped up his son's spunk, swallowing it all, relishing in the taste, before releasing him.</p><p>"How was that, baby?" </p><p>"I-It was, so awesome-" Avocato brought him into a heated kiss before he could finish. The kit could taste his own cum as they did, making sure to get every last drop from his dad before they parted.</p><p>"Mmm, damn. My cum tasted better than I thought it would."</p><p>Avocato nuzzled against his cheek, purring softly. "I would wonder why."</p><p>Chuckling, Little Cato nuzzled back. "It must be because of your spit, daddy~. I never knew you were so, kinky."</p><p>"What did you expect? I'm a born natural at stuff like this. And by the way, I'd like for you to, return the favor." Avocato mewled as he sat up, pointing to his erection that he freed from his pants now discarded on the floor with his boots.</p><p>Cato smirked, rather impressed by the size of his dad's cock. "I never knew you were this big." His smirk grew as he wrapped both hands around his member and stroked. A small shiver from the teal Ventrexian made it twitch in his hand. "Well, don't mind of I do, then."</p><p>He took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and going over the slit.</p><p>"Lil Cato..." His dad breathed out. "Deeper."</p><p>He nodded and went deeper, inch by inch, until he got halfway in. The kit gagged when the tip touched the back of his throat, and pulled off.</p><p>"Sorry. I haven't done this before." Little Cato apologized before going back in, taking better control of his gag reflex before taking the dick in further. </p><p>Avocato's breath hitched.</p><p>"Atta boy, son."</p><p>His son nodded in acknowledgment while he bobbed his head up and down, taking it down deeper to where his chin creased his silk balls, gagging softly. He pulled up again to suck on the tip. At that point, Avocato let out a low groan at rose in volume every time the kid ran his tongue across the head. Then, something awakened deep inside him. Something primal. He placed a hand at the back of the kit's head and held tight.</p><p>Before Little Cato knew it, his father was roughy face-fucking him, growling with each snap of his hips. Both his hands grabbing his head and pulling him in deeper.</p><p>The kit's eyes widen as his mouth was mercilessly thrust into. He grabbed onto his hip for support as his throat was abused. He managed to pull off his dick to catch his breath just then.</p><p>"Dad, slow down - hurk!" His cock was driven deep into his throat again before he finished. The face-fucking continued, with Avocato going wild, his growls nearing roars.</p><p>His stiffy going doing his throat almost got Little Cato close to passing out when the Ventrexian had him on his back, his legs spread wide. He dove in and swiped his tongue up and across the boy's hole, pressing it into the center with each lick.</p><p>"<em>Unh</em>, D-daddy!"</p><p>When the ring of his anus softened, he sat up and aimed his throbbing cock towards his entrance.</p><p>"Oh yeah, baby!" Avocato snarled, plunging his lubed up erection into the kit in a smooth motion. The kid stiffened and choked, but instantly relaxed, as his saliva had loosened his anal muscles. Therefore, making the hard plowing more bearable.</p><p>"Daddy! Oh daddy, fuck me harder!" Lil Cato screamed, his father drilling his prostate dead-on with each snap of his hips. Every retreat and thrust made the boy cry out 'daddy' even louder as he came again, staining his chest with his own jizz. Avocato leaned in and smashed their lips together, never losing momentum in his thrusts as they got harder and faster.</p><p>After he broke the kiss, the kit groaned out a long, euphoric moan as he sunk his claws into the older Ventrexian's back, holding on for dear life. </p><p>Avocato's snarls slowly regressed back into moans as he came close to his big moment.</p><p>"I love you so much, son! Oh, I'm gonna-!" </p><p>He gave one final thrust, closing his eyes shut. He let out a shaky groan as he finished inside of him, pumping everything he had into the kit's ass with him moaning weakly. </p><p>They both laid entangled in each other, their fur matted with sex and sweat, panting heavily. After a moment, Avocato pulled out, his semen coming out of the boy in large drips. He leaned in and sucked at the twitching hole, swallowing up the rest of his cum.</p><p>"W-wow, dad. That was so good." Little Cato breathed. Avo crawled up next to the kit and gently pulled him in for a chaste kiss. They separated, cuddling each other. The kit closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.</p><p>"Hell yeah, it was, boy. Hell yeah, it was." He whispered into his son's ear before joining his son.</p>
<hr/><p>Gary was slouched outside the door, holding his softening prick in his good hand. Eyes partially widened at hearing what just took happened in there with the two.</p><p>"Hoholy crapcakes..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to happen sometime</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>